During the use of abrasive belt tools, considerable volumes of dust are emitted and unless suitable measures are taken, the dust escapes into the atmosphere and may create an inconvenience to a user of the tool.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,106 to divert part of the output of a pneumatically powered belt driving motor through a restricted passage to create a low pressure zone adjacent a chamber containing a belt driving pulley and thereby to produce an air flow through the chamber. Such an arrangement is applicable only to a pneumatically powered motor and the effectiveness of the air flow through the chamber is limited by the degree of low pressure that can be created.